To Forgive Is Divine
by QueenLackhead
Summary: The war is over, and all is good. But Andromeda Tonks is still mourning the loss of her only child Nymphadora. What happens when her younger sister, whom she tought was long lost, tries to make up for the last decades?
1. Chapter 1

As every morning in the last 25 years, Andromeda Tonks was woken up by noise.  
>She truly regretted leaving her bedroom window open last night. As she opened her eyes to yell for her daughter to wake up, her eyes filled with tears.<p>

As every morning in the last week, she remembered she can no longer wake her daughter up. Dora was asleep forever now, and Andromeda just had to learn how to live with that.

She got up on her shaky legs, and went for the window to close its pane. She closed her eyes at the same time. She couldn't bear the festivities going on in the wizard world. She had nothing to look forward to.

Her last morning kiss from her husband was long gone, as was her daughter's face lightened with a smile. If only she managed to speak some sense to her that night, maybe her grandson would still have at least one living parent.

-

_"Dora, please. If not for me, then stay for Teddy's sake. Do you want him to be raised by his grandmother? A child needs a parent, Nymphadora!"  
>"Mum, I'm going to be fine. Remus is going to be fine. We are going be there for Teddy."<br>"You don't know that! There is a war going on out there! There are hundreds of more skilled wizards and witches than you fighting! For all you know, you might get hit by a member of the Order's curse as an accident..."_

_"Okay, so maybe I won't be fine! But don't you see I'm doing this for my son's future? I don't want him to grow up in a world full of fright and darkness. To be in danger of being killed just because his blood is not as pure as it should be? I want him to grow in a happier world. And you can't forbid me to try and secure that for him."  
>Andromeda sighed. She knew her daughter was right.<br>"Dora, I am so..." she struggled to get the words out, sobbing "I am so proud of you. And I know your father would be too."_

_"I know, Mum. I want you to do something for me. In case Remus and I don't come back..."  
>She calmed Andromeda, who tried to fight her.<em>

_"If we don't come back...I want you...I need you to tell Teddy that we loved him. Every day, every minute. And if we die...I want him to know why. Tell Teddy we died for him. Teach him to forgive, not hate."  
>At this point, Andromeda had to sit in her armchair because her legs couldn't hold her anymore.<br>"I...I promise. I love you, Dora. And al...Although I wasn't thrill...thrilled with Remus as my son-in-law, I love him too. I'll be praying."_

_She hugged her daughter the best she could and try to keep focus on her, turning in the air one more time before she risks her life for a better world.  
>"Goodbye", she whispered in the warm summer night.<em>

-

A week has passed since that moment. And a horrible week it was. So many families who lost their loved ones, so many sad funerals. Going to one would be the same thing as joining in the festivities in Andromeda's eyes. Something unbearable, unthinkable.  
>She sent a card to the Weasleys and many other families who lost their loved members. And she always got the same responses: "We understand, we'll help if you need anything, time will pass..."<p>

But they didn't understand. They couldn't help her. And time may pass, but the memory of her daughter won't ever fade.  
>Today was the day she feared the most. Today, she had to find strength and attend her daughter and son-in-law's funeral.<p>

She did her toiletry in her bathroom and braided her once beautiful hair. In the past few months, it's got so interlaced with the growing number of grey hairs it made her look at least fifteen years older than she was. Not like she cared now. She got dressed in a simple black dress – Augusta Longbottom charmed all her clothes black, since she didn't have the strength to do it herself- and came down the stairs. It was still dark here, since she didn't even bother to open the curtains.

"Lu..lumos!" Her wand lighted a bit weakly, but that was it.  
>"Lumos!" She heard a much stronger voice, and the sudden light made her blink violently a few times.<p>

As her eyes grew accustomed to the kitchen, she saw a familiar tussled hair silhouette sitting in her husband's chair.

"Harry dear, is that you?"  
>The figure smiled widely, as much as she could see.<br>"It's me, Dromeda. I made some breakfast, come and sit."  
>Andromeda slowly walked to her chair, careful not to let Harry out of her sight.<br>"What brings you here today, dear?"

She noticed his cheeks turning bright crimson as he served some eggs in front of her.  
>"You know...the usual" He said, leaning onto the kitchen counter "Just to see how are you. And to tell you that Teddy is doing great. Molly is constantly cooking, and the girls seem to love having a bay around...it's nice, he takes our mind off of..."<br>"I know why you're here, Harry" she interrupted him "I'll come today. I'm not as weak as you all seem to think I am. Molly, with taking Teddy in, and Augusta, assuming I'm not able to perform magic!"

"We don't think you're weak, Andromeda. It's just you've been through a lot lately, and it's perfectly normal for you to...get out of practice a little. You're still doing better than George, he hasn't come out of his room for a week."  
>Andromeda stood full height, with her scariest face that took her years to practice.<br>"Harry, I may not currently be able to perform magic, but my sense of throwing things at people who are getting on my nerves hasn't 'got out of practice', so if you would be so kind to leave. I will see you this afternoon."

"Jolly good then, see you!"  
>Harry waved at her nervously, turning at the exact same place Dora had a week ago.<br>Once again this week, Andromeda Tonks broke into tears.


	2. Spilt Wine

Andromeda poured herself a glass of wine. It was starting to become a habit of hers, and she worried a little about it. Was it really healthy to collect herself with alcohol?  
>Her shaky hands spilled the wine all over the table cloth. She tried to clean it by magic, but it was just impossible. It was like her wand was in mourning too. Andromeda was starting to become a squib, and she didn't like it.<p>

Despite the fact that her one white table cloth was now deep red, Andromeda still needed that glass of wine. So carefully, she grabbed a firm grip on the bottle and slowly poured the wine in the glass.  
>And for the second time this morning, she spilled wine all over her table. Only this time, it wasn't her fault. She had only much concentration to do one thing at a time, so the knock from the front door wasn't very much helpful.<p>

She moved towards the door, her expression darkening every second. Was it Harry again? Molly, Augusta? Why couldn't people understand she'd rather be alone?  
>Slowly, Andromeda unlocked the many door latches they installed in order to keep themselves safe. Ironically, home was the last place her family got hurt.<br>She quickly lectured herself. She couldn't think about that right now. It wasn't an option to break down in front of other people.

The door opened with a great amount of creaking and scratching, which muffled Andromeda's surprised gasp. She recognised the small, lean figure standing in front of her. The woman's long blond hair danced on her back as she lowered her hood, revealing the piercing blue eyes Andromeda knew so well.  
>"You!" She stumbled back a few steps, gripping her chest.<p>

The woman tried to smile, speaking silently.  
>"Good morning, Andromeda."<br>She couldn't believe her eyes. Was the wine getting to her? It couldn't be...no, the woman in the doorway couldn't be Narcissa. They haven't spoken for almost 30 years.

-

_"You can't be serious! Planning to marry a..a mudblood!"__  
>Bellatrix jumped from her bed, her eyes twice the normal size in shock.<br>"Don't use that word! And why wouldn't I? How are we any better than muggle borns?"  
>Her elder sister practically screamed at her.<em>

_"HOW? The noble and most ancient house of Black, 'Tojours pur'?__  
>Narcissa, who was unusually quiet, finally joined in.<br>"You can't do it. You'll get...Disowned."_

_She whispered the last word, as if it was a particularly horrible swear.  
>"You think I care? Mother and father never really loved any of us, anyway."<br>Bellatrix tried to fight her, but Andromeda stopped her._

_"No they didn't, Bella! They are content to have pretty girls, all sorted in the most noble house of Salazar Slytherin, yes. But they don't love us. Don't you remember the disappointment in father's eyes when Cissy was born? He was so mad that Aunt Walburga was the one that was going to carry on the family name to her sons, he didn't even care he just had a child."  
>Narcissa turned over to Bellatrix, who for a while couldn't find an argument on that case.<em>

_"Is that true, Bella? Do they really regret me being a girl?"  
>"Well, it's only natural. Imagine if you were the only one left to carry on the family name. You'd be disappointed if you were beaten to it by your own sister, too."<br>Cissy seemed to fake calm, but Andromeda saw through her mask. She knew her, Cissy was a part of her. Her pain was Dromeda's pain.  
>"I'm sorry, Cissy. It's not your fault, you know. It's not natural. Parents should love their children, no matter if they are fitted to their standards."<em>

_She slowly nodded, tears streaking over her face.  
>"And you..You are going to tell them?"<br>Andromeda shook her head in agreement, which made Belatrix' eyes grow absurdly big._

_"Dromeda! If you choose to marry that filthy mudblood, then swear to God, the two of us are disowning you too, isn't that right, Cissy?"  
>Her eyes found Cissy, waiting for her to confirm. Andromeda watched with anger as her little sister was being pushed into something she didn't want to purely out of fear.<em>_  
>Silently as ever, her mouth formed the word that changed all of their lives.<br>"Right." _

-

In less than two months, Andromeda married Ted. After the big fight she had with her parents, which even involved some curses being thrown in her way, she hadn't had any contact with her family.  
>Until today. The person who stood in front of her has indeed changed over the years, but it was the same frightened little girl who was forced into doing something she didn't want that stood in front of her, thirty years later.<p>

Andromeda slowly spoke, her voice just a little bit louder than a whisper.  
>"Nar...Narcissa?"<br>The woman nodded with worry in her eyes.  
>"May I come in?"<p>

Andromeda wasn't sure how to respond. She hasn't seen her sister for years. How should she act towards her? How could she know this wasn't some sort of trap?  
>On the other side of the door, Narcissa was having her own inner battle.<br>She came here asking for forgiveness. But, did she deserve it? After all, how would she feel after decades of being left out of her own family? Then, if she did get forgiveness, what was next? She had no idea what they would talk about

It seemed Andromeda was the first to decide, as she almost closed the door. Narcissa let out a sigh, but she calmed her with her hand.  
>"Let me just tidy up a bit."<br>She rushed to the table, removing the cloth and throwing it in the closest cupboard. The wine found its place in the pantry, and the last thing to do was gathering herself. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair.

Andromeda came back to the kitchen, only to see Narcissa sitting at the table.  
>She curled her lips into an apologetic smile.<br>"I wasn't meaning to come in, but then this witch apparated in your front yard. She kind of looked at me with horror and quickly disapparated, so I decided maybe it would be the best if I come in."  
>Narcissa may haven't recognised her, but Andromeda knew who it was. It couldn't be Molly, she was with Teddy at the Burrow, and Narcissa knew the little Granger girl. That left only Augusta. Andromeda rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out, hoping she could cast a patronus.<p>

"It was only Augusta Longbottom. She probably thought you're here to attack me or something in that direction."  
>She raised her look, trying to see through Cissy's expression. She couldn't be sure her sister wasn't here to attack her.<p>

Narcissa reassured her with a smile.  
>"I won't do no harm, believe me. I've done enough already."<br>"Well...I guess." was the most she could say know.  
>"So...maybe you should put your wand out?"<p>

Narcissa was looking at her sister with a small amount of fear in her eyes.  
>"Oh, just let me send a message to Augusta, so she knows I'm alright.<br>She gave her best trying to think of a happy memory, she really did. But she just wasn't able to be happy now. She tried to remember the day she had Dora. But instead of the little pink-haired baby, she saw the lying body she was called to a week ago.

She tried to remember her wedding day, but the only thing she saw were the hooded faces torturing her and Ted.  
>The blond was looking at her with worry. Did it only appear like that, or was her sister really unable to do magic anymore?<br>"I can do it if you are having trouble." She gently suggested.

"You can't, it will only scare her if she sees an unknown patronus speaking with a voice she doesn't know. Besides, can you even cast message patronuses?"  
>She shook her head 'no'. As much as she know, that was something only the members of the Order of the phoenix knew how to do. But Lucius never told her he saw Andromeda in a battle...<br>"You know what, I think I'll just floo her."  
>She took a handful of the green powder and threw it in the fire.<br>"Augusta Longbottom!"

A few seconds later, face of an elderly woman appeared in the fire.  
>"Dromeda! Thank heavens you're alright! Are you alright?"<br>Her face turned in the fire for a second.

"Kingsley, she's alright, no need to send Savage and Proudfoot there! I'm sorry I raised such a mess, I thought I saw someone who looked awfully like..."  
>She stopped talking when she noticed Narcissa sitting at the table. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her in anger.<br>"Leave now, or I'll have the Minister send aurors here, I swear to God I will!"  
>Andromeda rolled her eyes before speaking to Augusta.<p>

"Calm down. She isn't going to hurt me, she's just visiting. I'll be fine."  
>"Of course, and then that the two of you can resurrect Bellatrix and have a nice little family reunion!"<br>Sarcasm was all over her voice, but Andromeda didn't notice it.

"Don't you dare mentioning that name! Not today, Augusta! I thought you had more decency than that, I really did, after all you've been through."  
>"Dromeda..."<br>"Please go. Tell Kingsley I don't need help. And besides, you and Molly along with Harry should learn I can take care of myself. I'm not an infant, Augusta."  
>Augusta could recognise a lost battle. She sighed before disappearing from the fire.<br>"I'll see you in the afternoon then."

Andromeda turned her back to the fireplace and sat opposite to Narcissa.  
>Somehow, mentioning Bellatrix made the air even more awkward.<br>Narcissa was the first to speak.  
>"So...a nice place you have here."<p>

"Thank you. Although I'm sure it cannot be compared to the grand Malfoy manor and all..."  
>Her sister shifted in the chair.<br>"Well...it's not really ours anymore. The aurors broke in a few days ago, said they need to search it for some items...and, to cut a long story short, the house isn't really there anymore."

Her sister looked at her with confusion.  
>"What do you mean, 'The house isn't there'? They took the house?"<br>"Sort of. It was full of dark magic; the house itself had curses built in...they said it was a danger to people, so they just decided to bring it down. So we're staying in the house in London for the time being."  
>Andromeda just couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for them.<p>

So, their house was brought down, but so what? They probably had half a dozen more they could retreat to.  
>She and Ted didn't have anything but their small, humble house for all of their life together. She had to change the topic; this one was turning into yet another walk up the memory lane.<br>"So...how's your son? Draco, isn't it?"

Narcissa nodded carefully.  
>"Yes, Draco. Well, he's still a little shocked from after the battle...he lost a friend, you know."<br>Andromeda shook her head 'yes', already regretting for starting this conversation.  
>"I heard about your daughter...I'm truly sorry. Actually, that's why I came here, to see how you are and all."<br>"You know what Cissy, maybe you should save that for someone who believes it."  
>"And you don't?"<p>

"Honestly, no. You were there! No one forced you, and still, you were there, on _his_side!"  
>The blond let out a sigh, clutching the cloth of her cloak.<br>"No one...no one forced me? What, you think I willingly let them change my house in the headquarters? You think I wanted my son in the battle?"  
>Andromeda rose, suddenly feeling anger. It was good in a way. It was the first time in a week that she felt alive.<p>

"And you think I wanted my daughter? At least I tried to talk her out of it. I don't suppose you went out of your way to keep your son at home, did you?"  
>Narcissa looked down, trying her best to get the tears out of her eyes.<br>"I...he was safer there! " Andromeda snorted at the thought "He was! For all I knew, Potter was supposed to die that night, so Draco would be among the...winning side, he'd be safe. And he would be taken care of, Lucius and me were there, and...and Bella..."

"Haven't I mentioned I _do not want_ that name mentioned in my house already? Or do I have to make myself clearer?"  
>She reached for her wand, she knew the anger would make her able to do magic.<br>"Dromeda, your own sister? You wouldn't-"

She unknowingly repeated the same thing their late sister told Narcissa two years ago.  
>"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" She growled as a handful of red sparks came out of her wand.<br>Narcissa took a step back, obviously distressed.  
>"Maybe it's best if I leave."<p>

"Maybe it is." Andromeda glared at her sister, her wand still on ready.  
>"We should talk. I...I realise you need time, so...when you want to contact me, just send an owl. It'll find me."<p>

Andromeda nodded to her sister. If she was to be asked, the time when she'd like to make contact wasn't about to come soon.


	3. Pride

A cold, empty, dark house was the only thing that welcomed Narcissa when she apparated from her sister's house. She didn't really expect her sister to just forget everything that has happened, but she thought Andromeda would have some consideration left for her.

Dromeda was always her favourite sister, her safe harbour. Whenever they got in trouble, she always took all of the blame on herself. When Andromeda started Hogwarts and Cissy was left all alone, she made sure to send a letter home each day. When Cissy had problems with her French, Andromeda would stay up all night trying to help her.

It was always Cissy and Dromeda, Dromeda and Cissy. And then Ted came along. Narcissa was the first that knew about her sister dating him. Not her friends, not even Ted's. It was Cissy. She was happy for her sister at the time, but soon it wasn't Cissy and Dromeda anymore. It was Dromeda and Ted. Oh yes, and that little sister of Andromeda's, what was her name? Natalie, Nerissa...Well, who cared anyways?

So Narcissa turned to her Slytherin house mates, becoming more and more like them every day. Soon, her number one ambition was to find a suitable, pure blood husband. A little extra galleons saved up in Gringotts wouldn't do any harm, too.

Bellatrix – who couldn't be happier for her little sister's new view of life – was quick to propose a few candidates. Edmund Writingham, whose father was head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Edmund was already signed up for a summer internship, and her family would surely approve. But Narcissa couldn't imagine a life with him. All of their conversations revolved around the office, the ministry, money value... not that he was very sad when she told him that thing just weren't working out for them.

The second the news about Narcissa being single again broke out, a new bachelor came to ask her out. His name was Oliver Hutchinson, and he was simply infatuated with Cissy. For the two months they dated, he bought her jewellery and robes, he took her to expensive restaurants and the most amazing of places. At first, Cissy was sure she would one day marry him. But love can't be bought.

Breaking up with Oliver broke her heart. Although he was hurt, he said that he understood. Like a true gentleman, he insisted that Cissy should keep all of the gifts he gave her.

And then Lucius came along. She had liked him before, but since his family wasn't as wealthy, she decided to keep that to herself. Surprisingly, Bella didn't mind that as much. At 17, Lucius already had a number of contacts in the Ministry, and was likely to get a job there.

Lucius supported her when Narcissa and the rest of the family turned their backs on Andromeda. He shared opinions with Bellatrix, thinking it was a shame that a member of an old pure-blood family would even consider marrying a muggle born.

But Lucius changed in the last year. For the first time in their life together, Cissy saw her husband for who he truly was. A coward, nonetheless. She didn't consider leaving him, no. But she lost all respect she once had for him. There was no love left for him.

And, no matter how much loosing Bellatrix had hurt her, for the first time in her life she felt free. She knew that turning away from Andromeda was a mistake, and she knew that she had to make up for all the things she did. But she needed to make some arrangements first.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the west of England. But Andromeda Tonks didn't notice it. To her, it was one of the worst days of her life. She was about to lay her only daughter and her son-in-law in the cold ground and never to see their faces again. And if you asked her, the sudden arrival of her sister whom she thought of as long lost didn't make the day any better.

But she had to get over it. Today, she had to be strong at the funeral. She couldn't, but she had to. Maybe she should cry it out. But she had no tears left. She knew that if the worst happened, she would probably break down in dry screaming and sobbing in front of all the people she knows.

Andromeda's only goal in the last seven days was not to show people how bad she was really feeling. She tried her best to keep her physical appearance at the top, changing the colour of her prematurely greyed hair with the little magic she had left, dressing in robes for her visitors and trying to stay calm. She couldn't help but notice that people saw right through her facade. But still, she didn't give in. It was simply who she was, how she was raised.

Don't have feelings. If you do, don't show them. They make you weak. They make you small. They are wrong.

The second most important life rule a young Black had to learn. She already broke the first by marrying Ted.

Muggles and mudbloods are stupid. They are like animals. Their only goal is to hunt all of us good and decent witches and wizards.

But pride was in her blood and in her mind. She couldn't be weak, or at least she couldn't show it.

She could've simply ask someone for help. Horace Slughorn, her old professor would surely help her. She was pretty convinced that Molly had a stash of soothing potions, having to deal with seven kids.

But that would be giving up. That would be showing weakness. So her only hope was the Diagon Alley apothecary, were she was sure no one would recognise her.

"Mrs. Tonks." Tom, the bartender nodded to her with his usual courtesy before continuing. "Fancy a drink?"

"Sorry Tom, I'm just off to the Alley today."

"I understand. Umm...Mrs. Tonks?"

"Yes, Tom?"

He seemed very uncomfortable, and maybe a little...afraid? No, why should he be afraid?

"Well, your...your sister and young Mr. Malfoy came by earlier today. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation they were having. It seemed to me that she is worried about you...and a bit sad. Just thought you might want to know."

Andromeda didn't know what to think. She couldn't forgive her sister just like that. Not a word in almost 30 years and now all of a sudden she's worried? But there was always a soft spot in her heart for her younger sister. It was just so hard, being mad at her.

"You know what Tom; I think you didn't understand her well. She couldn't possibly be talking about me, we haven't talked in...A while."

"Surely."

He didn't sound very convinced, but it's not like Andromeda really cared. She had to get Narcissa out of her mind. She routinely opened the brick wall and walked to Elers and Eacott's. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the pink haired woman at the counter.

"Can I help you? You don't look too good."

The girl looked truly concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need something for my nerves."

The woman turned to the shelves behind her.

"A soothing potion of some kind, perhaps?"

"That would be lovely, please."

"Here you go."

She gave a transparent bottle with blue potion inside to Andromeda.

"Take one drop per an hour. You can drink it with tea, just don't add sugar."

"Thank you. How much is it?"

"Let me just check it..." She opened an organiser notebook with a smile. "Sorry, I'm still new. Ah, here it is! A galleon, 15 sickles and 20 knuts."

Andromeda rummaged through her bag before finding her wallet. She picked the coins and gave them to the girl.

"Have a good day!" The woman yelled after her while Andromeda practically ran from the store.

She almost had another break down in public. Andromeda needed something to get rid of that problem. She needed a person to talk to. Molly and Augusta could understand, surely, but Andromeda hated being a nuisance. Deep in thought, she automatically opened the brick wall and crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry...George?"

The red haired man looked up at her with recognition in his eyes. He looked terrible. His face was pale, but dotted with red spots. His eyes were all red and puffy, and his hair looked like it needed both combing and a wash.

"George, are you okay?" He just nodded, as if he was incapable of speaking.

"Are you going to the shop?" Yet another nod.

"Mind if I come with you?" He shook his head this time. "Thank you."

They walked to the colourful shop in silence, stopping only to unlock the door.

He led her to his office upstairs. The room was a mess; it seemed that no one was there since Fred died. George on the other hand looked like he just wasn't able to touch anything that reminded him of his late brother.

The young man just moved his head towards the couch, showing Andromeda that she is free to sit down. He handed her a bottle of pumpkin juice, taking one for himself too.

She took a sip and decided to speak.

"So...are you...are you coming to the funeral today?"

He made a strange movement, somewhere in between nodding and shaking his head.

"That's exactly how I feel about it too."

He smiled with understanding, knowing what she was thinking.

"How do you feel about...about Fred?"

He made a painful grimace, it seemed like he wasn't able to do anything but sorrow in silence as well.

"Like a part of you is missing, right? A whole piece of your life. I know how it feels, George. It's the most awful thing in the world."

He just sat there in silence, looking monotone at the wall in front of him. But it wasn't the usual uncomfortable silence. Something about being silent with a person who shares your feelings was comforting for Andromeda.

So naturally, she was quite surprised with the time once she looked up to the clock on the wall.

"Oh my, is it half past two already? Sorry George, but I have to leave, the funeral starts at five and I still need to prepare some food and...Well, you know. I hope I'll see you."

He just waved at her, staring blankly at the wall in front of which she apparated. "It feels just like that."


	4. Acceptance

The food was set; Andromeda had taken the potion that she bought earlier and was in her new black set of dress robes, and Augusta has been here for the last half hour, helping her set everything up.

There was a knock on the door, all of the Weasleys coming in, George in the rear. Molly was carrying the month old baby Teddy, his hair a bright blue colour.

"He's asleep; I thought he could be upstairs in his cot during the ceremony."

"Smart thinking, I'll take him there."

Dromeda took her grandson in her arms, softly cradling him. She brought him to his nursery which she and Dora decorated together not two months ago.

"You just sleep ,Teddy bear. Grandma Dromeda is taking care of you from now on."

She heard the baseboard right to the door creak and turned around to see who stepped on it.

"Hey, George. You decided to come, did you?"

He nodded his head, avoiding looking at her.

"That's good. Maybe you should watch Teddy during the...you know."

He just stood there in silence, a sign that Dromeda took as a yes.

She smiled and went downstairs to see everyone.

Augusta and Molly were in the kitchen making tea, so she joined them.

Molly was the first to speak. "Dromeda, are you sure can handle this?"

Dromeda decided earlier that day that admitting that she took the soothing potion wouldn't make much sense, since the point was to hide her feelings from her friends, and she intended to keep quiet about it.

"I don't see why I couldn't. I'm perfectly capable of spending a few minutes at my daughter's...funeral."

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me while I get that."

As expected, it was Harry and the not-so-little Granger girl.

They shared their condolences before going to the couch and linking their hands with the two youngest Weasleys. She smiled at the memory of the comforting feeling.

She was just about to close the door when she saw two figures apparating to her front yard. She couldn't believe her eyes when a young man with blond hair, obviously her nephew, approached the house with Narcissa on his right side.

She felt two figures appearing by her side, but she didn't need to look to know who they were. Remus told them about Harry and his friends' relationship with the Slytherin student.

"Potter, Weasley. No need for wands, mother and I only came to show our condolences to dear Aunt Andromeda."

She heard Ron gritting his teeth beside her.

"Dear Aunt Andromeda? You disgusting little...is it me or is this the first time you've actually met her?"

Andromeda reached her arm in front of the read-haired boy. It felt like the soothing potion was slowly losing its effect. But she was sure that she got it right. After all, the woman in the apothecary said to take a drop per three hours, didn't she?

"Don't worry, Ronald. I personally think this is the perfect timing to meet my nephew, don't you agree, Draco? My, do you look like your father. I remember him from Hogwarts; he got me in a detention because he thought I was a disgrace to the family name. A charming man, he was. How come he didn't come?"

They all looked at Dromeda like she just declared a new found love to basilisks.

The now blushing Narcissa spoke while coming in and taking her cloak off.

"Well...Lucius is currently in Azkaban, Dromeda, haven't I mentioned it?"

Andromeda felt the potion stopping to work, along with the now faster and faster beating of her heart.

"No, Cissy, I don't think you have. Well, it's such a shame he isn't here to discuss the old times with us, isn't it?"

"Actually, I was hoping the two of us could talk." She looked around the room, venomous glances staring at her from every corner. "In private." She added.

Dromeda just silently moved through the room in the kitchen. Her sister decided to take that as a yes, so she followed her through the back door in the garden. Andromeda wordlessly mimicked her hand towards the wooden table surrounded by husked chairs. She pulled one out and sat nervously fidgeting. "You wanted to talk? Here, talk."

"Does every word you say to me has to be so hateful?"

"Gee, I don't know, Cissy. But somehow, a few hateful words sound better than no words at all. And that's what I've been hearing from you for the last thirty years, isn't it?"

"I came to apologise for that. Come on Dromeda, you know that it wasn't my choice. What could I do?"

Her sister shot her an angry glance.

"What could you do? You could've sent me a letter. You could've asked me how I was. You didn't say a word to me since I've married Ted. Not even when I gave birth. You shouldn't be allowed to call me your sister."

"How can you even say that? You know what it was like. Merlin, you were lucky that you were able to duck when Mum tried to use Cruciatus on you. And what was I supposed to do? I was already engaged to Lucius, if I even tried to make contact, I'd probably get disowned, my engagement would be broken off and god knows what. Staying away was the safest thing for me to do."

"How selfless of you."

Cissy let out a frustrated sigh, waving her hands. "You can be so stubborn sometimes! Do you think I was being selfish? What do you suppose would happen to the rest of the family if I declared myself as a blood traitor? What do you think would've happened to my son if I denied the Dark lord for the second time he rose? It wasn't just all about me."

"You cannot seriously tell me that a letter would get you in so much danger. A letter, Cissy! Just a few lines so I could know if you're still even alive. Do you know how much that would've mean to me?"

"But you don't understand that I was petrified. I was just a little girl, Dromeda. In some ways, I still am. Lucius may be a coward, but so am I. And besides, do you know what would have happened if Lucius found it? Or Bella, for that matter."

"I told you not to mention her."

"What is it with Bella that upsets you so much, anyway?"

Dromeda closed her eyes, setting two fingers on each of her temples and sighed. "You don't know, do you?"

Narcissa moved in her seat, looking at her sister questioningly. "Know what?"

"It was Bella, Cissy. Bella killed my Dora." Suddenly, she broke out in sobs, shaking. Narcissa shot from her chair and hugged her as if she was holding a baby. "There, there. Just let it out."

She rocked her, humming an unspecified lullaby, as if she was the older of the two of them. They stayed like that for a while when Dromeda went silent.

"Thank you."

"You're my sister, right?"

Dromeda smiled and stood up, smiled and wiped her tears away.

"How can I stay mad at you when you get all angelic like that?"

Narcissa laughed, putting her hand around Dromeda's shoulders and started to walk back towards the house. "I don't think you can. And besides, to forgive is divine, sister."


End file.
